User blog:NixFix-971/Policy
Hello there! I'm the new bureaucrat of this wiki since there are no more staffs left due to inactive many years ago. And I want everyone help me to grow pages but there are more rules before you edit (must read it carefully!!) 'What's new after I become bureaucrat?' #'Must login before edit the pages '– There are total 36 users so far. It’s very small and they’re too many inactive users in this wiki. Although this fandom is small, I like to greet new user to welcome. They’re no more anonymous users so you’ll have to login first! (if somebody who caught vandalism, spam, and sockpuppet, you will receive infinite block) #'Disabling comments in article '– There’s a lot of people who talk argument in article comments, especially anonymous users. As I said, I disable all article comments and no more anonymous users that pop up so all of you can stop argument. #'Others '– While the wikia has new features, I can only customizing it such as the header tab, changing the new logo and many more. If I’m not active, I hope everyone can help edit the articles and need more translators to translate English because I maybe a lazy but I’m very busy to work many things 'While Contributing' *This wiki is always English, we do not combining to Japanglish (Japanese-English) or English with romaji words. The wiki has many separate languages of same franchise. It has a Japanese wiki version of it, if you don’t speak English I would like to recommend this . *Due to “second longest running anime”, we’ll replace it at least in many forms, weapons and clothing of the character, official poster of series, and add more official artwork of dvd player and Drama CDs so the article gallery doesn’t get too much long nor short. *You’re allowed to talk anybody on their message wall and chat them. Since we already made our discord chat thanks to Differentdoorknobs but it suddenly remove due to expiration date, but don’t worry the discord will renew again in future. *Role-play are not allowed. However you may role-play in private chat only. Please don’t make any more nonsense joke such as “characters are trans” and “he’s gay”, non-cannon related will remove the comment and receive an infinite block. *You're not allowed to put mature content (18+) in the wiki. In general stay away from putting any mature content on the wiki, or in chat discussions. *If you're going to create an article, make sure it is something about Nintama ralated. The article must be cannonical and official content. 'Punishment' If anyone who are not listening to the rules, admin and bureaucrat will recive a warning once you first rule breaks In cases of a user adding highly inappropriate content or being a vandalism only account they will be permanently blocked without warning I’ll replace this to Policy artice and add more rules so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me in this blog or my message wall. Category:Blog posts